The instant invention relates generally to trash bags and more specifically it relates to an elastic top trash bag.
Frustration and aggravation is common to users of trash can liners, lawn bag liners and similar liners or bags in their current form. This is caused when the bag or liner fails to stay in place and falls down inside the container or falls away from the sides when items are placed inside. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.